Stranded!
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: MM - Michael, Mia, Lars, Wahim, Tina, Lilly, and Grandmere all get stuck on a desert island. I know, ridiculously cliched idea, but give it a try! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

STRANDED!

This one time, at band camp, I didn't own anything except what you don't recognize. Guess what. I still don't!

Mia pov

"Oh, my God!" Tina was coming up the hallway toward where Michael, Lilly, Grandmere, Lars and I were already waiting. Wahim followed closely behind her, carrying yet another of Tina's bags. Tina's parents had insisted that, even though Lars would be with us, Tina needed her own bodyguard.

"Sorry I am late, you guys.I am soo excited!" I should have accepted that limo ride you offered, Mia."

"That's okay, Tina." I said. Grandmere gave me the evil eye for daring to invite a friend who was fifteen minutes late on my summer vacation to Genovia. I looked away, not really wanting to get into that. Lars wanted to get going, so we boarded my private jet and took off.

Mia's Diary

Oh, god. I am sitting next to Michael. That is both really good and really bad. Yeah, you see I have loved Michael for like forever, and I can't let him know because I am his little sister's best friend. And I will never be anything else. sighs I really am pathetic. The only thing I want right now is to lean over and kiss Michael. Woah, did I just write that? Well, I guess it is true, and you are the only one who knows of my true feelings, diary. Except Tina, who totally guessed, but she said she could keep it a secret. God, I hope so. That would be soo embarrassing. And if Lilly found out, I could only imagine how much she would freak. Michael smells really good. He smells like soap, like he always does, but it never gets old. God, I am really pathetic I love him so much. I am going to stop writing until I can write about something else.

Mia's Diary-forty-five minutes later

The ride has gotten really bumpy. Lars said we were going through a storm. Oh, no. He just popped back out of the pilot's cabin to tell us to buckle up. We are going to attempt to land on a desert island!

Michael's computer journal-

Ahh, I am in heaven. Sitting next to Mia. Well, kind of more like heaven and hell at the same time. Mia's bent over writing in her diary, making sure I don't read it, so I don't have to worry about her reading what I am typing right now. You see, I have loved Mia for years, but I am her best friends older brother, and even walking around with my shirt off when she spends the night at our house (Yes, I know I am pathetic) has not changed her mind. Oh well. Mia just looked up from her diary. I wasn't paying attention. I just caught the end. Lars was saying that we were going to land on a desert island. Joy. It looks like I will have a more interesting summer vacation than I thought. It's a good thing I decided to bring you. Then I won't forget anything. I have a feeling I won't want to...

-SAVE. EXIT PROGRAM-

Mia's diary

We have been on this island for what seems like hours. Michael looked at his computer and said we have really only been here a little over twenty minutes. Well, maybe we can find something to make the time go by faster. At least it isn't unbearably hot out here. Tina just suggested we play truth or dare. Oooh, she better not do anything to let Michael know that I like him. I would kill her. That being if I don't die of embarrassment first. A few minutes ago, Grandmere decided to walk around the island, commanding Lars to come with her. She said she wanted to see if there was anything worth seeing on this terrible island, but it was probably since she was dying to get away from my "vulgar" friends and the "ridiculously immature games not fit for a princess to play." Oh, too bad. I am really going to miss her. Not!

Mia's POV

"Truth or Dare...Lilly." Tina said.

"Dare." Typical. Lilly is not scared of anything.

"Okay, I dare you to go eat that plant over there that Michael said earlier was edible."

Lilly gave Tina a look, like "that's all?" and went over to complete the dare without a word. She came back over to the kind of circle we had situated ourselves in and sat down.

"Mia, truth or dare?"

I debated. "Truth" I said. That was kind of risky because I couldn't lie, since they all knew about my nostrils. I wouldn't lie anyway. Wait, except if they asked if I liked anybody. I couldn't answer that since the love of my life was sitting right across from me, looking kind of bored, since he hadn't wanted to play. Tina had talked him into it. I seriously hope that she doesn't ask anything like that. I would die. God, why did I pick truth? They might ask like how far I had gone with Kenny.. Oh, crap, Kenny. If they ask who I like I will have to say Kenny, since he is kinda my boyfriend. It really is bad of me, but I am really glad he didn't come. I really hadn't wanted to invite him in the first place, but he is my boyfriend. That's not to say that I didn't jump for joy when he told me he had a couple anime conventions coming up that he absolutely couldn't miss. I noticed that everyone was staring at me like they were waiting for me to come back.

"Earth to Mia." Lilly said

"Anyone home, Thermopolis?" That was Michael. God, he is so cute when he is teasing. Oh, who am I kidding? He always looks cute.

"What were you thinking about, Mia? Kenny? asked Tina, with a glint in her eye, and a small dart of her eyes toward Michael.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. Now, what was my question?"

"How far have you gone with Kenny?"

I freaked. What was she, a mind reader? An evil one, if she was. I couldn't answer that, especially with Michael sitting right there.

"Umm, do I really have to answer that? I mean, isn't that kind of a personal question?"

Lilly looked at me weirdly. "Duh, that's the point, Mia. We are playing Truth or Dare."

Michael spoke up then.

"Personally, I really don't care to know how far Mia has gone with Showalter." Why does Michael have to be so nice, to top it all off. He is so perfect, it's not even funny. I love him so much. I wonder why he did that. He probably just didn't want to know if his little sister's best friend had frenched her boyfriend. Yeah, that was definitely it. He certainly wasn't jealous. He continued "I don't want to know how far anyone of you has gone, for that matter. Can't we just stick to 'Would you rather...' and 'If you were stuck on a desert island' questions?" He then seemed to realize what he had said. We all looked at each other, and started cracking up, even though it really wasn't funny, if you thought about it. Tina said, when the laughter had died down,

"Okay, I guess, although the other way is definitely better."

We all agreed. I tried not to show how relieved I was. Tina insisted that since we had new rules, we had to start over. She, of course, would go first.

"Mia, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I figured it would be a lot safer this way.

I thought wrong.

"Who would you rather kiss, Michael or Prince William?"

I was going to kill Tina. She knew, and was deliberately torturing me. Forever the romantic, she was sure that Michael liked me back. Well, so much for safe. I have no choice but to lie. God, if they see my nostrils, I will be as good as dead. Michael will know how I feel about him, and be disgusted. And my secret would be out. And then later, when we get back, somehow it would reach Lana, and she would torture me. I could imagine it. "Oh, poor Mia." She would say, in her most bitchy voice."You couldn't even get that geek to go out with you?" Okay, just cover your nose so they won't see you, Mia. Play it calm.

I did this as best as I could.

"Prince William, duh. Who wouldn't?"

I tried to joke to make sure they didn't notice my shielded nostrils. Apparently it worked, because Tina then told me to pick someone.

The rest of the game went without incident. We only played for about ten minutes or less. The only interesting thing that happened was when Lilly dared Michel to get up and do the Macarena. He looked so adorable. He got up and totally blushed, although it was hard to tell from the bright sun. He did it though. Grandmere and Lars are walking toward us. Maybe they found water or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will.

A/N Review, please, so I will know whether to continue despite my stupid writer's block, or not! Pretty please...

Chapter Two

Michael's POV-

I can't believe I let Tina talk me into this game. At least Mia is playing. That will make it all worth while. Maybe Tina will dare her to kiss me or something. Not really. I might be in heaven, but Mia would be so embarrassed. She would be disgusted by the idea of kissing her best friend's older brother, I am sure. Lilly is now going to eat some stupid plant. This game is so pointless. I looked over to see Mia, the obvious object of my way too strong affections, looking off into space. Probably thinking about her boyfriend. Good thing he didn't come on this trip. I don't like him at all. Okay, I really wouldn't like any guy, even if he was perfect, if he were Mia's boyfriend. That title should be reserved for me and me only. Not that that would ever happen. Lilly was back and Mia was still gone.

"Earth to Mia." Lilly said.

"Anyone home, Thermopolis?" I asked, giving a what I hoped was the perfect combination of teasing and charming, grin, probably coming off looking nauseous, or something. Mia suddenly looked around and blushed. She is probably the only person I know that looks hott when she blushes. But she looks amazing all the time, so that is not really saying anything. We continued playing for a while. Lilly said she would chose Mia if she had to have one person on a desert island forever, which I am not sure is really true, I mean, would you really want to go the rest of your life with no sex. Of course there would be ways to remedy that. Woah! I did _not_ just think that. If I keep thinking like that I am going to puke. Yeah, _definitely_ new subject. I tuned back into the game, just as Lilly turned to me and asked,

"Michael. Truth, or dare?"

That was a surprise. I hadn't really been involved in the game, mainly watching.

"Dare."

Lilly got an evil grin on her face. Uh oh, I should have thought about that before I said it.

"Okay, Michael. Get up and do the Macarena."

"What! I am not, nor am I ever, going to do that ridiculous excuse for a dance."

"Oh yes you will." Lilly said, with an evil glint in her eye. I didn't like that look. It was scary.

"All right, all right."

Great. I just agreed to totally humiliate myself in front of the love of my life. I will never have a chance with her now. Not that I did before, but this will destroy all of my pitiful fantasies.

I got up slowly, blushing like crazy. I could tell Tina was already laughing at me before I even started, although she was trying to cover it up. I didn't want to look at Mia. I tried to play it cool, despite my overly warm face. I did what I had to do, while Tina and Lilly laughed out loud. Mia was trying hard not to, but I could hear little snorts now and then, she was helpless to prevent. I glanced at her and wished I hadn't/ She was sitting there with her hands over her mouth, turning all shades of red, and doubling over, trying her darnndest not to laugh. I finally finished, and sat back down. Mia finally exploded, and the three of them laughed uproariously.

"Okay, okay. I am done, and officially humiliated. Are you done laughing yet?"

Seriously, did they have nothing to do besides laugh at me? Okay, stupid question. Of course they didn't. Wahim had been sitting a few feet from our circle all this time. He had not laughed, but I could still see a half smile, where he was trying not to. Uggh. I sat and waited until the laughter died down, deciding if it would be too obvious if I picked Mia for truth or dare. I tried ti think back. I think Tina had asked Lilly, so the obvious thing to do was ask Mia. Horay! Now on to the question of what to ask her. Or tell her if she says dare. They quit laughing (finally) and I was about to ask Mia, when her grandmother and Lars came walking up.

Mia's pov

"What on earth was all that racket about?" Grandemere asked, being her most haughty self. I sighed mentally. Why couldn't Grandmere been on a different plane or something? She just HAD to be here with us. Otherwise, this thing could have been really fun. Unless we didn't find food soon. And, since I am a vegetarian, that doesn't mean going off and finding some animal to kill with a sharp stick and roast over an open flame. That thought it sickening. Maybe there were some banana trees or something somewhere. I like bananas. Lars and Grandmere got closer and stopped. Grandmere looked down at me and my friends. She gave me an odd look, as if to say that princesses don't sit in the sand, especially in undignified positions. Well, screw you, Grandmere, because I am not some prissy princess, and it isn't like there is paparazzi to be jumping out at us when we were not expecting. Why did Grandmere have to come on this trip, anyway? I mean, we could be having fun. I would give Lars a break, Tina and Lilly, along with Wahim would go on a walk, and Michael and I would be left alone to have a make out session on the beach. Yeah, right. In my dreams. Literally. I had that dream last night, except it was a private beach in Genovia, not on a desert island, but hey, a girl can dream. Sadly not live it, though. If Michael knew I was having these thoughts, he would run like the wind, as far away from me as he could get. Oh, well. I might as well resign myself to a life of spinsterhood. That's better than imagining myself married to some duke or prince or something, who sit around and do nothing all day. Well, enough of these morbid thoughts, I thought to myself. At least he is your friend. And at least I don't live with Grandmere (yet). I shudder at the thought. I suppose I really should pay attention to what Grandmere is saying.

Mia's Diary- later

Apparently Lars and Wahim figured out how to make the radio from the plane work, and there should be a plane for us tomorrow. The only airport they could reach could not get a flight out until then, even for Genovian royalty. Well, I guess that means we are spending the night here. When she had gotten back from her walk with Lars, Grandmere had said that they had found edible plants and banana and coconut trees. (a/n I don't really know if they grow in the same climate, but this is my island, so they can if I want them to:)) Grandmere insisted that we follow her at once. There was also shade on that part of the island. We headed out that way immediately. God knew what Grandmere would do if we didn't. Immediately upon arriving, (and Grandmere lying down to take a nap on the bed she had had made) Lilly decided that we needed to establish a place that was to be the men's and women's bathroom. She recruited Tina and me and we left, leaving Michael on the beach with his computer. We found two places relatively soon, since they had to be close ti the beach, and easy to find. We marked them and showed Lars and Wahim, who promised to tell Michael where it was. While we were walking back, I heard a weird sound that sounded like a cross of a goose honk and a fart.

"What on earth was that?" I asked, looking around, sure to find some horrendous animal ready to charge.

"Hey, look." Tina said, pointing up into one of the trees. I looked, and saw a really beautiful bird. It looked kind of like a parrot, but it was a really pretty shade of light pink and purple. It then did the strangest thing. It opened its beak, and the odd, loud sound I had just heard a minute ago filled the air. I just started laughing. It didn't seem possible that such a lovely bird could make such a terrible, annoying noise. Lil and Tina were laughing, too, and together we made our way back to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stranded!

Michael's computer journal-

Lilly, Mia, and Tina, followed by both bodyguards, just wondered off into the trees to find, get this, Men's and Women's bathrooms! Leave it to Lilly to have to have bathrooms on a deserted island. I mean, seriously. But, if it makes her happy, than she can do it, cause I definitely don't want her mad. Lilly mad is a very bad thing! She can give a whole new meaning to the phrase "making your life a living hell." I wonder when the plane will get here tomorrow. Hey! I just thought of something. Maybe somehow Mia and I could wind up sleeping next to each other, and it will get cold here at night, and we will wind up having to cuddle, or something. Uggh. Get a grip, Moscavitz. Even if by some strange chance, we do wind up sleeping next to each other, that is never going to happen. You will just lie there all night, thinking about her, and not getting any of the sleep that you need.

-SAVE. EXIT PROGRAM-

Mia's diary:

We just finished eating dinner, I had three bananas and part of a coconut. It is cooling off quite a bit as the sun goes down. It is a really gorgeous sunset. With all the colors, changing every few minutes. It is so beautiful. You never get to see the sunset in New York. There are all the buildings, not to mention all the smog that is making a hole in the ozone layer. Michael is down by the beach, and I am sitting up here watching him. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder how he would react if I went down there and started talking to him. Probably not well. He is probably thinking about the oh, so wonderful Judith Greshned, genius extraordinaire. God, I hate her. Why does Michael like her, even though he insists he doesn't? I mean, sure she can clone fruit flies and all, but who really cares? Uggh. Whatever. I wonder where Lilly and Tina went. They were just here a minute ago. Lars, Michael, and I seem to be the only ones here. Just as I was working up my courage to go talk to Michael, Lilly appeared out of no where.

Mia's POV:

"Hey, Mia. Is it true that you like my brother?"

"_What?_"

She sat down beside me.

"You heard me."

"N-no. Of course not." I said, praying to God that she wouldn't notice my nostrils. No such luck. She had been watching them like a hawk.

"Aha! Yes, you do."

"Lilly, shut up." I hissed. Michael was way too close for comfort.

"Why? He isn't close enough to hear us. How long have you liked him? And before you answer that, no, I do not think this is okay. I am talking to you to help you get him out of your system."

I laughed shortly. "Not likely." Sighing, I added, "Years."

Lilly's eyes widened. There was shock written all over her pug face.

"Years? So this isn't like a spur of the moment thing. You _really_ like my brother? Gross. Mia I thought you had better taste than that. Well, not with Josh Ritcher, of course."

I cringed at the memory of his name, and our disastrous date.

"Really, Lilly, how can you compare your brother to Josh. Where Josh is a jerk, Michael is the sweetest guy on earth."

Okay, wrong audience.

Lilly made a face.

"Okay, if you are going to make statements like that I am going to puke."

I blushed. "Sorry, Lil."

"Okay. Really, Tina was so excited, I thought that you had just figured out that you liked him."

"No, I... Wait, Tina told you?"

"Yes. How else was I supposed to know? You kept it very well hidden. Although now that I think about it, there were several times..."

I got up, not listening to what Lilly was saying anymore.

"Where is Tina?"

"Huh?" Lilly asked, still in the middle of talking to herself.

"Tina."

"Oh. Umm, I don't know. She said something about taking a walk down the beach."

Sure enough. I scanned on quite a but further down than Michael, and there were two people walking, one several feet behind the other.

I jogged down to them.

"Tina!" I called. She turned around, looking sorry.

As soon as I got to her, she started apologizing.

"I am SOO sorry, Mia. Really. It just slipped out. I mean, one minute we were talking about sunsets, and the next thing I knew, I was just blurting out something about you and Michael and a sunset, or something. She asked me what I meant by that, and I said nothing. But Lilly isn't exactly dumb, so she figured out what I meant. I really am sorry, you know."

I sighed. She really was. Besides. This was kind of my fault anyway, besides the obvious. I had told Tina, knowing she couldn't keep it a secret.

"Its okay, Tina. I guess. But now that you have it out of your system, could you PLEASE not tell anyone else. I really don't want to go around broadcasting it. And if it gets back to Michael..."

"Okay, Mia. But I really do think he likes you."

"Who likes you, Thermopolis?"

Blushing furiously, I spun around. Michael stood there, looking more gorgeous than ever as a silhouette in the sunset.

"Umm..." Guess who that was!

"No one that concerns you." Tina said, making up for my lack of words.

Michael was looking at me strangely.

"I am getting the weirdest vibe I am not to be included in this conversation. Goodbye, then ladies."

He continued walking from the way he came.

Tina hissed in my ear.

"Go after him. I know he likes you. He looked really jealous."

"Yeah, right! You have read one too many romance novels. He would tell me if he liked me. We have known each other for forever."

Tina just gave me a look. "Yeah. And why does that apply to Michael any more than you? He is just as afraid of rejection as you are." Seeing my still doubtful expression she whispered at me with surprising force,

"Listen to me, Mia. You go after him now or I am going to go right over there and tell him." Her tone left me in no doubt that she meant it.

"But..." I really couldn't think of a single excuse not to.

She gave me a little shove, and an encouraging smile. As I walked hesitantly toward Michael, I had a feeling I was going to need a lot more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N Sorry for the short chapter!

Stranded!

Michael's POV-

I was walking up the beach, towards where Tina and Mia were standing. I heard the strangest thing.

"...I really don't want to go around broadcasting it. And if it gets back to Michael..."

What would she not want getting back to me. I had the feeling I was intruding on a conversation that was not ever supposed to reach my ears.

"Okay, Mia. But I really do think he likes you."

Woah.

I decided not to let on that I had heard that first part.

"Who likes you, Thermopolis?"

She jumped like ten feet high and blushed. I guess they had been so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn't noticed me.

While Mia stood there, Tina answered for her.

"No one that concerns you."

I had really wanted to ask Mia to answer herself, but she looked more as if she was going to die. That really had my curiosity up. But I really didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. So I said something teasing about not being welcome and walked off. I really am wondering eho they were talking about. From the was they were acting, obviously it was some kind of secret. Or maybe just I wasn't supposed to know! Oh,no. What if Lilly was mad at me, for some reason, and decided to tell them about it to revenge. I don't think I did anything to upset her, though. But you never know with Lilly. If it really was about me, that would explain why Mia was acting so awkward. No! Positive thoughts, Moscavitz. She was simply acting weird because she likes you back, and doesn't know how to tell you. Yeah. Right. Like that would ever happen. By this time I had convinced myself that they were talking about me. Even though they might very well have been talking about someone else. Oh, well. Now all I have to do is act like I have no clue she knows, and be totally normal around her. Like that was going to be possible. Just then I heard hesitant steps coming from right behind me. They stopped when I did, and I turned around.

"Mia?"

Mia's POV:

Oh. My. God. I am not about to do this. Michael just turned around to look at me. I am frozen to the spot. I cannot talk, I cannot move. My brain doesn't even feel like it is working. How could I have ever considered making a fool of myself like this. You see, this is what Lilly is always talking about my self-actualization. Some girls had no problem asking a guy out. I can't even tell a guy I like him. And this is a guy I have known for my entire life. I cannot do this. I stand there paralyzed as Michael looks at me.

"Are you okay?" He looks worried.

I somehow manage a little nod. Come on, mouth work! I at least have to come up for some lame excuse. There is no way I am telling him how I feel. Ummm..totally blanking.

"Are you sure?" He is really looking concerned.

"Are you going to throw up or something?"

That was it. I felt sick! I know, majorly lame, but it was an excuse, although not for following him. But maybe it would at least throw him off for a little while. Not to mention, my stomach felt like it was twisted in a thousand knots from being so nervous.

I opened my mouth, fully intending to say something about being sick.

"I love you." I blurted. OH MY GOD! Where had that come from. Oh, great. Way to go, Mia! Now he thinks you are sick and weird. Wonderful. There went the chances of me having a happy life. I would die a miserable old... Why is Michael smiling?

"What?" He looked as if he were ecstatic but trying to hide it.

"Nothing." My face had never been this hot. I had suffered the ultimate humiliation. See, Lilly. This was what I got for self-actualization. A big fat no. Although he hadn't really rejected me yet, but I knew he would. I looked down, around, anywhere but at Michael. I couldn't seem to get my feet to move, though my brain was screaming at them to run for all it was worth.

"Mia. Look at me." His tone had turned gentle, but I didn't want to look at him. I was sure he was going to let me down gently. That was just the kind of guy he was. And that was part of why I loved him so much. Much to my dismay, tears were filling my eyes, and I kept my face averted from him, cursing the tears. I felt a hand under my chin, turning my head towards his.

"Listen to me, Mia." My eyes were still down.

"I love you too." He was...WHAT?

My tear-filled eyes snapped to his. Michael loved ME? The tall, big-footed, flat-chested, algebra-flunking princess?

As he leaned forward, I couldn't help wondering if this was a dream. The moment that his lips touched mine, though, I knew that it wasn't. In my dreams, his kisses were wonderful. But in reality, they were nothing short of heaven.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

Stranded!

Summary:fluff mania!

Disclaimer: Sorry I left this out in a couple of chapters I think. I don't and have never owned anything Princess Diaries.

Chapter 5

Mia's POV:

He pulled back and grinned.

"So. Are you convinced?" He said, dropping another quick kiss on my lips. I felt as if my face was going to break I was smiling so hard. I was sure I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I nodded. My daze was suddenly broken when I heard a squeal from down the beach. Tina was watching us, of course. She waved when we looked back at her. Lilly was with her. Not really having any choice, Michael and I walked toward them hand in hand. I had always wondered what it would be like to do that with Michael. Now I knew. There were so many things I wanted to know, but right now we had to go talk to Lilly and Tina. At least one of which was going to want every single romantic detail. We reached them, and Lilly had a strange look on her face. Like she didn't want to think about her best friend and brother together, but she couldn't resist smiling at a happy ending.

"So, you guys finally admitted it?" Tina asked.

We grinned, like a pair of fools, not really caring.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It really is about time. You two have been flirting for I don't know how long!" Tina said.

We were both startled by that. I sent her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. The way you look at each other? Hello! Could we not scream obvious. I mean, I can't believe it took you this long..."

Lilly interrupted her, rolling her eyes "Okay, Miss Romance. Now that we have your professional opinion, I am sure the love birds would like to be alone now. Not listening to you tell them that they could have put themselves out of misery a long time ago. However true it may be. Even though you only knew about one, and I only knew about one. But now that I think about it. She really is telling the truth."

Seeing the expressions of Michael's and my faces, she decided to quit talking.

"Well, congratulations and finally." Tina said, smiling. As she was turning to go, she shot a meaningful glance at Michael. "Talk later" she mouthed. Lilly followed her, leaving Michael and me alone.

I turned back to Michael, about to wonder out loud if they were right, when I heard something. It sounded like an engine and it was getting closer. Michael and I turned in unison to see a plane coming toward the island.

"You think they got a plane out ahead of schedule?" I asked.

"Apparently. I guess we won't get to spend the night on a desert island, after all. Not that I'm complaining!" I grinned at him, and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

The plane landed, and all of us, including a sleepy Grandmere (apparently she needs more beauty sleep than she lets on!) boarded the plane. I sat next to Michael, of course!

Michael's computer journal-

She loves me! Not much to write. That about sums it up. That and the fact that we are back on the plane, en route to Genovia. The most beautiful girl in the world sitting right beside me. And the fact that I am the happiest man in the world right now.

-SAVE. EXIT PROGRAM.-

Mia's diary:

Michael has fallen asleep beside me, along with everyone else. But before I go to sleep, I want to write down a conversation Michael and I had just before he went to sleep. I don't really know why. But I want to anyway.

"Love me?"

"Of course."

He paused.

"Even when I do the Macarena?"

I laughed.

"I'm not sure." He faked a hurt look.

"I am wounded." He said, clutching his chest.

"Yes, even then."

"Good."

"But don't ever do it again."

He laughed.

"Trust me. I won't."

He kissed me softly on the lips, and I knew I wouldn't care if I had to do the Macarena with him in front of the entire country of Genovia.

The End

A/N Sorry it was such a short chapter. But I really didn't know what to do to stretch it out without it being awkward. So I just let it be. Wadja think? Last call for reviews, please!


End file.
